


On Wheels

by learninghowtobreathe



Series: Lavellan is a hoe AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass girls, Cullen being awkward, Cullen blushing like he always does, Disabled Character, Disabled Inquisitor, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Inquisitor being sassy, Inquisitor trying to seduce Cullen, Josie and Lavellan going at it, Josie and Lavellan trying to seduce Cassandra, Lavellan is a hoe and proud of it, Modern Thedas, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtobreathe/pseuds/learninghowtobreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa Lavellan is a disabled mage Inquisitor on a wheelchair. She is also in poly relationship with Josie and Leliana. <br/>Some sexy times with Josephine, and a complicated plot to get Cassandra and Cullen to their bed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Thedas modern AU in which Lavellan is pansexual and poly and tbh romances with everyone – just like my inquisitor in the game.   
> Also inqusitition modern AU in which inquisitor is disabled. Cause I say so.

“I can’t believe you actually did that!”

Josephine threw her hands into her perfectly braided hair and laughed so hard her cheeks went red.

“Honestly? Neither do I and I think neither did Cassandra.” Lavellan laughed too, and rolled on her chair closer to her lover. She nudged Josie to lean closer and kissed her pink lips. The kiss was chaste, but then was nothing but, and when both women parted they were gasping for air, hair ruffled.

“Inquisitor!” Josephine laughed. “How naughty!”

“I thought so you’ll like it, love.” Elf winked. She moved her blonde hair from her eyes where the part that wasn’t shaved off was falling into them. “So did Cullen. I think he got all hot and bothered watching, but he would never admit it.”

“You just went to her and kissed her, just like that?” Josie’s eyes were wide as she followed Lavellan to her room. “I wish I was there to see it! I need Leliana to tell me everything.”

“I can tell you everything.” Blonde winked at her again. “Tell you how she gasped when our lips met, tell you how she tasted like metal and sweet tea, tell you…”

Josephine moved visibly faster listening to that, making Lavellan had to cast a spell making her chair roll at its own in a faster speed. She smiled, and held her lovers hand, now when her hands were free.

“And I can tell you how she went red and escaped after that, not even trying to be polite or anything, she even left her sword ahead. And how Bull and Sera cheered. Or how Leliana just very nicely kissed me after, and, honestly, afterwards, the things she can do with her mouth…”

“Oh, I know, love.” Josie smiled at her, walking even faster. “But I firmly believe I can do better.”

When in the room, Lavellan stood up from her chair and limped to the bed, then sprawled on it seductively and took off her white translucent shirt over her head. She had big, perky breasts, now perfectly visible in just a lacy beige bra.

“Take off your clothes faster, Josie.” She urged. “Or I won’t tell you what Cullen said when I went to him and told him about our offer.”

“Oh!” Antivan exclaimed at that, taking off her golden, sparkly dress in an unbelievable speed. She wasn’t wearing a bra and Lavellan smiled at that appreciatively. “Tell me, did he stutter? He’s so cute when he does that!”

“He was quite exasperated, I admit.” She giggled. “I think he was sure I had a taste only in women, and that you, me and Leliana were somehow exclusive… Well, after that he quite charmingly blurted out how exactly sex on the wheelchair works so I had to remind him my legs and everything between them actually _do_ work…”

“Oh.” Josie cuddled close to her. “Don’t worry, love, he can be so damn awkward.”

“I’m not worrying, Josie, I am a fucking Inquisitor! I can do anything and I surely can do Cullen.”

Josephine laughed at that.

“Well I would very much like to be a part in that.” She admitted. “So, what did he say?”

“After I very calmly described to him how actually things in poly relationship work and that no, it’s not cheating on you or Leliana, he said he… well, I assume what he meant was that he wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Oh!” Josie exclaimed again, blushing a perfect shade of pink. “How lovely!”

“We need to get a proper date before.” Lavellan teased. “Our dear Commander deserves the best.”

“Our dear Commander gets the best every night if Dorian’s stories are to be believed.” Josephine winked.

“Oh, yeah, he must have some kind of magic dick cause Cullen loosened up so much since they’re fucking.” Lavellan laughed. “I admit, I would do him in a minute if I was a man, did you see that body? But, alas, he’s one of the greatest friends I’ve ever had so he’s forgiven for not wanting my smoking hot body.”

“Give me that smoking hot body now.” Josie winked, moving between her legs.

Lavellan, unashamed as she was with everything she did, spread her legs wide, placing a pillow under her bad knee. She twisted her long, pale fingers in Josephine’s long, now let loose, hair.

Josie kissed her thighs, leaving couple of love bites in the wake, every and each one wresting a moan out of the elf. She licked over intricate tattoos on her left leg, teasing and tickling as she went. She kissed her bad leg gently, then moved her lips to her hip. She bit gently on the delicate bone here, lead her tongue over curly, blond hair covering her lover’s cunt.

“Oh come on, Josie, don’t torment me, girl.” Lavellan was writhing under her ministrations.

Josephine just smirked, and continued her gentle licks, when finally her tongue reached the place Lavellan so badly needed her in. She gave her clit some experimental licks, checking which ones made her elf moan most prettily. She picked up a pace slightly, seeing Lavellan trash and moan under her.

“Ohhhh, Josie, please, I need something in me…” She moaned.

Antivan girl was just so happy to oblige, inserting two fingers into her lover’s cunt, and curling them gently to hit that sweet spot. Lavellan moaned her name so loud Josie was sure whole Skyhold heard them, and came, spasming over her fingers and covering her mouth in her wetness.

Josie moved up her body gently, taking her fingers out to quiet whine from her well spent lover. They kissed, sloppy, wet, perfect kiss.

“Mmmmm, you’re too good to me.” Lavellan sighed. “Don’t tell Leliana but I think you’re better with your mouth after all.”

They both giggled like schoolgirls, and elf used the moment of distraction to mover her hand over her lover’s mound, pushing her fingers inside her and hearing her moan. She let Josephine ride her fingers, using her other hand to circle her clit, until she came with a quiet sigh. Josie was always quiet in bed, always so proper, while Lavellan wanted everyone to hear she was so lucky getting laid now.

They cuddled for a moment, when Lavellan yawned.

“So, do you think we’ll manage to seduce Cassandra after all?” She asked, kissing Josie lightly.

“I don’t know.” Antivan wondered. “She doesn’t seem _too_ opposed… I think she doesn’t approve of your lifestyle, that’s all.”

“Well, she seems to approve of me enough in the battle.” Lavellan laughed. “My last spell saved her pretty ass. And to think she never believed a gal in the wheelchair can fight, and not to even think of being an Inquisitor!”

“Well, you must admit you are pretty surprising, love.” Josie admired her lover’s lean, naked body. Elisa Lavellan was covered in delicate, elvish tattoos, but some of them seemed to be from Tevinter or Orlais, and some were even for sure Ferelden. Only her bad leg was untouched, skin too painful to be touched. “I heard Dorian saying that that spell you use for moving your chair with your mind, that it surprised even him when you first took him to the battle.”

“Oh, let him just see what I can do to dragons.” Elisa laughed. She stretched her long body, then sitting carefully and pulling on Josie’s hand. “Come on, lovely, I believe Leliana needs some break from work. I suppose we can provide some fun…”

They kissed languidly, before laughing and pulling on their clothes, not worrying about smeared make up and messy hair.

It was gonna get even more messed soon anyway, after all.

 

THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We don't have enough femslash and as a girl on wheels I demand more disabled characters!!!  
> Join me in my fight at alexthefuckingfeminist.tumblr.com


End file.
